Just a Night Job
by Celestia Memora
Summary: When someone follows Hermione into Hogsmeade, they could get more then they bargained for! [for sale to authors. Well not for sale, for giving. Leave a review if you want it.]
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is a new experience for me. I haven't tried this kind of thing before. I'll keep Hermione's job a secret up here. You'll just have to read to find out what it is.

~Cellie~

Disclaimer: The people in this are not mine. NOT MINE. Okay? Okay. Done and done.

Chapter 1: Just a Night Job

            Hermione Granger, seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, made her way down an alley in one of the lesser known places in Hogsmeade. She found it amazing that she had gotten out tonight in the first place. Ron and Harry had been waylaying her at the portrait hole, asking her why she was going to the library so late, and couldn't she just get her Arithmancy book in the morning before breakfast and such. It wasn't that she didn't like them; she was completely endeared to them. Without them, she wouldn't have made it through most of Hogwarts. But they had been especially trying recently, not that Harry didn't have a reason. Harry was still depressed from Sirius' death the previous school year, being broody and staying to himself a lot. Ron was just acting like a human garbage disposal. When she told him this he asked what a garbage disposal was. 

            She pulled her cloak closer around her, hitched up her gym bag, and her hand curled instinctively around her wand. Usually she felt safe but tonight she felt like she was being followed. She turned around and saw nothing except a crumpled up newspaper blowing back and forth in the breeze at he end of the alley. She turned around cautiously, and continued until she found the large door with old posters and labeled in peeling letters: Back entrance, employees only. She reached up and pushed it open.

            She was instantly greeted by a blast of light perfume and applause for the last act. She smiled. It sounded like Kailynn had just done her 'All that Jazz' number. Someone sitting in a nest of peacock feathers had recognized her and said, "God, 'Mione, finally. Come on, you need to get ready." The person she now recognized as Faye hustled her into the change room where many of the performers were putting up for the night. Hermione's number was always last, the closing number. That was the way she had liked it. 

            She pulled the potion out form under the counter, the one that made her hair sleek and shiny, and applied copious amounts to her hair, leaned over the sink and washed it out. She dried it with her wand and brushed it down so it was down to the bottoms of her shoulder blades.  She then pulled on her dress. It looked almost exactly the one in the movie She finally stepped out of the dressing room in to behind the flat that lead to the stage. She took a deep breath and waited for the announcer to introduce her.

            "And now the closing number, by Miss Mystery, people give a round of applause!" He said with his jet silky voice. 

            Another deep breath, and she stepped out onto the stage.

A/n: Should I leave you there? Oh heck, I'll finish the chapter! I'll be a nice person for once.

            She stepped out on stage and began to sing.

            _Its good, isn't it grand?_

_            Isn't it great?_

_ Isn't it swell?_

_            Isn't fun?_

_ Isn't it?_

_ Nowadays_

_             There's men,_

_ Everywhere jazz,_

_            Everywhere booze,_

_ Everywhere life,_

_            Everywhere joy,_

_ Everywhere_

_            Nowadays_

_            You can like the life you're livin'_

_            You can live the life you like_

_            You can even marry Harry_

_            But mess around with Ike_

_            And that's good_

_            Isn't that grand_

_            Isn't that great_

_            Isn't is swell_

_            Isn't it fun?_

_            Isn't it?_

_            But nothin'_

_            Stays_

            It was short, but her favorite to sing. As soon as she finished, the spotlight went down on her and she heard howls from the men and polite clapping from the women. She hurried backstage and got dressed.

A/n: So… what do ya think? Not much to go on, but the first time I've made Hermione sing. Like my C/A teacher, I'll puzzle you with questions to think on:

Why was Hermione in a jazz club?

Why was Hermione singing in a jazz club?

Is this some kind of urge to walk on the wild side?

Was someone following her?

If so, who?????

Sorry for pestering you with all these questions. God I do feel like my C/A teacher. 

R&R,

Cellie


	2. Caught!

Hey! Thanx for all the reviews! Rosemary the Rubix Cube (god that is such a cool name!) C/A is communication arts (English). Didn't know I so much support! ~sob~ I'd like to thank the academy…sorry, had to do that, couldn't resist! Sorry I better do this chapter before I have you running after me with torches and pitchforks. But then I could dig a really big hole and big a lot of Yahoos and hide there for the rest of my life…~thinks about it~ naw, I'm not that lazy!

~Cellie~

Chapter 2: Caught!

            Hermione got dressed, and exited out he back door. She was feeling pretty good, there was a lot of people out there cheering for her, when she first got this job it was only for the money…

Flashback:

            _"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" The girl up on the stage said. Hermione slowly got to her feet. She could hear the dead silence in the air. She didn't know why she was here, she just saw the sign and thought it would pay a lot…Hermione's face burned and she turned to face the crowd in the audience after climbing the stairs. The woman at the piano looked at her expectantly. _

_            "Do you have anything you would like to sing in particular?" the woman said, looking doubtfully at her. Hermione could see why. Hermione the rest of them sing, and she was the last one to go. The rest of them had been flawless looking, with full lips and full eyelashes. Hermione, on the other hand, was rather mousy and bushy haired, with a skinny frame and next to no curves. Hermione gulped. "Well?" Said the woman impatiently. Hermione scanned her mind for a song for a musical._

_            "Umm," said Hermione in a tiny voice, "Spanish Rose from Bye Bye Birdie?" she said, her voice dieing out at birdie. There were snickers from the audience, but the woman looked at her with relief, a kind of 'at-least-you-know-something' look. _

_            "Yes, alright." She said. She played the opening notes. And Hermione began to sing. At the beginning, she stood in one place, sung in a tiny voice, and rocked back and forth. But by the time she ended, she was moving around the stage, singing in a voice that reached the back of the audience, stood steady. When she ended, dead silence rung like a bell in the air. One person began to clap slowly, and at the end of the third clap, everyone on the theater had begun to clap, and were standing up. Hermione truly felt good for the first time this morning. It wasn't the kind of, 'I got another 100% on my homework' feel good', it was, 'I did something I didn't think I could do and I did it great!' feeling. And if you are like Hermione, who had only done stuff she knew she could do her entire life, that kind of feeling is good. _

_            "Welcome to Starlet Theater Hermione." Said the woman in charge, and began to clap for her also._

_~End Flashback~_

            As Hermione finished remembering, she was at the end of the alley, she turned into the street and promptly tripped over a crack in the pavement, her gym bag flew a few feet in front of her. She sat up to nurse her bleeding knee, and was nearly scared senseless when a voice called to her from the shadows.

            "Smooth move, Hermione."

A/N: Should I stop at a cliffhanger?…. 

~battle of good and evil in my head~

hmmmm… ~evil wins~

too bad, you'll have to wait for the next chapter!

~Evil laugh~

ah hahahahahahaaaa!!!!!!

~Cellie~


	3. Author's Note

Sorry people! I have been so busy. But here is how it works: I have no idea what direction to move this story in, so I'm gonna give it to someone to do what ever the heck they want with it. So just give me an E-mail and I'll send you the chapters off word. In the unlikely event of more than one person wanting it, then it's the first person who gets their letter sent.

Thanks for reading, Cellie

(I'll just repost the first chapter so it's not just an authors note.)

Hermione got dressed, and exited out he back door. She was feeling pretty good, there was a lot of people out there cheering for her, when she first got this job it was only for the money…

Flashback:

_"Hermione?__ Hermione Granger?" The girl up on the stage said. Hermione slowly got to her feet. She could hear the dead silence in the air. She didn't know why she was here, she just saw the sign and thought it would pay alot…Hermione's face burned and she turned to face the crowd in the audience after climbing the stairs. The woman at the piano looked at her expectantly. _

_ "Do you have anything you would like to sing in particular?" the woman said, looking doubtfully at her. Hermione could see why. Hermione the rest of them sing, and she was the last one to go. The rest of them had been flawless looking, with full lips and full eyelashes. Hermione, on the other hand, was rather mousy and bushy haired, with a skinny frame and next to no curves. Hermione gulped. "Well?" Said the woman impatiently. Hermione scanned her mind for a song for a musical._

_ "Umm," said Hermione in a tiny voice, "Spanish Rose from Bye Bye Birdie?" she said, her voice dieing out at birdie. There were snickers from the audience, but the woman looked at her with relief, a kind of 'at-least-you-know-something' look. _

_ "Yes, alright." She said. She played the opening notes. And Hermione began to sing. At the beginning, she stood in one place, sung in a tiny voice, and rocked back and forth. But by the time she ended, she was moving around the stage, singing in a voice that reached the back of the audience, stood steady. When she ended, dead silence rung like a bell in the air. One person began to clap slowly, and at the end of the third clap, everyone on the theater had begun to clap, and were standing up. Hermione truly felt good for the first time this morning. It wasn't the kind of, 'I got another 100 on my homework' feel good', it was, 'I did something I didn't think I could do and I did it great!' feeling. And if you are like Hermione, who had only done stuff she knew she could do her entire life, that kind of feeling is good. _

_ "Welcome to Starlet Theater Hermione." Said the woman in charge, and began to clap for her also._


End file.
